


Can't Get You Out Of My Head

by Fannibalistic, Miryam



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Madancy, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, RPF, the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/pseuds/Miryam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads has some unexpected feelings after filming the cliff top finale.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get You Out Of My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polanetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanetta/gifts).



> This one should've been up ages ago, but I've only just finished editing it so big thanks to my awesome fic partner Miryam for being so patient 'cos I know she's as eager as I am to get this one out :) 
> 
> After the finale aired and we found out about the kiss (or as Bryan's calling it, the "almost kiss") my imagination got a little carried away lol ;) Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> [This fic practically wrote itself after that cliff scene *wink* aren't they so perfect together? *sighs*. -Miryam]

 

 Hugh's lips felt so good on his own, Mads was trying to focus but they'd done a few takes now and it was getting harder to concentrate. They'd  gotten closer with each one and he'd started to forget that they were surrounded by the crew until every time the director yelled the word cut.

Hugh saw the shadow of an expression on his face, something like confusion and he furrowed his own brow in response.  "Everything ok Mads?" He asked. still speaking with Will's accent so as not to break character just yet.

"Of course Dancy." Mads said with a grin now, trying to mask what he was feeling. They were still standing very close in case another take was needed, so as the crew was still busy around them he spoke softly in Hugh's ear. "It's....just not quite what I was expecting." The director called out that they had what they needed and it was a wrap on this finale scene, so Mads put his arm around Hugh and they both smiled as the crew applauded and everyone looked relieved after such a long shoot.

"I remember you saying that it was **_tha_** t kind of relationship... That's why I suggested this scene to Bryan."

Mads laughed again as they made their way towards their trailers and someone handed them both towels  to wipe off some of the fake blood. " Yes but **_you've_** been the one saying all along that that it's all "platonic", that's why I'm so surprised you wrote something like this with him. " Mads looked right at him and grinned. "The Fannibals are going to lose their minds if they ever see this, especially as it turns out you've been playing them all along."

"Yeah, they're going to lose it. I haven't been playing but I thought they deserved this."

Mads grinned again as they reached the door of Hugh's trailer, and in his best English accent said,  "I think it's an intense platonic love" and then in his own voice, "Sure Dancy not playing at all, I was sitting next to you at the Paley Centre remember?"

Hugh smiled sheepishly. "Well ... I might have been playing just a bit."

That's more like it. I can always get the truth out of you" He said  with a wink.  "i'll see you later maybe, back at the hotel when we've both had some sleep?"

 "Should I bring beer?"

"Of course you should,  I'd be disappointed if you didn't." 

                                                                                                            ******

 

Mads had been lying in bed for a couple of hours trying to sleep but so  far all he'd done was replay that scene over and over in his mind. The sensation of Hugh's soft lips , the heat of his  body. How good it had all felt.  Unable to stand it anymore, he jumped out of bed and went down to Hugh's room, hoping he wasn't waking him up by arriving unannounced.

Hugh was taking a shower when he heard a knock, knowing it was Mads by the way it sounded. So he quickly got out and put on a bathrobe to open the door.

Mads took one look at him, wet and fresh out of the shower, and felt a rush of arousal. "Uhh..hey...I know you were supposed to come to me but..." He trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence.

You just couldn't wait for the beer?" Hugh finished for him with  a warm smile as he stepped aside to let him in.

Mads laughed a little, "Yeah something like that. Sorry I got you out of the shower. I just..." But he couldn't finish the sentence again, as he tried not to take in every inch of Hugh in his soft bathrobe and imagine what was underneath.

"Not a problem Mads, I just need to put some clothes on and i'll be right be back." Hugh turned and headed back towards the bathroom.  "The beer is in the fridge." He called over his shoulder.

Mads watched him walk away but just couldn't hold in what he was thinking  any longer. "I can't stop thinking about you!" He blurted out to Hugh's  back.

Hugh stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him. "Thinking about me? What do you mean?"

Mads was frozen to the spot but he'd started now and he knew he had to answer.. "I....can't stop thinking about the kiss...kisses...." He stepped closer, feeling heat emanate from Hugh's damp body. "...The way your lips felt on mine, the way you touched me...the way it felt to touch you. I know it's wrong and I'm sorry but it felt so right Hugh."

"You were  probably too into character maybe... I mean, you're a great kisser but..."

Mads sighed frustratedly. "No Hugh I wasn't too into....wait you think I'm a good kisser?"

Hugh couldn't help laughing, "Yes, you're an idiot and a good kisser.

 "Well...it's not like I haven't heard that before.." He said with a wink,  "...but....I didn't ever expect to hear it from you. And it doesn't make this any easier.

Hugh sighed, "Maybe we should sit and talk about this, I'll get the beer."

Mads nodded slowly. "Ok, yeah " Though he really wasn't sure if sitting near Hugh in just a robe was the wisest thing right now.

Hugh went to the fridge then handed Mads bottle of some German beer he knew he liked and sat next to him. "Would you care to explain what it is you're feeling?"

Mads took a long gulp of alcohol before he tried to speak. "I....can't get you out of my head." He saw Hugh smile a little and laughed. "I know it's a very Will Graham thing to say."

"Extremely so."  Hugh patted his shoulder reassuringly.  "We could...kiss again."

Mads looked right at him in surprise, feeling the comforting heat of Hugh's hand for a moment. "What? Now, here?"

"Oh is this not good enough Mr Mikkelsen?" Hugh said with a teasing smile.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know."  Hugh said softly as he set his bottle down on the floor then looked back at him.  "Is it a bad idea?"

"The worst." Mads laughed nervously as he put his bottle down too.  "But you already knew that, so I'm wondering why you came up with it anyway." His hand was resting on the small space between them on the sofa and he moved it tentatively a little closer to Hugh's warmth.

Hugh looked into his eyes, then down at his hand and back up, licking his lips in anticipation. "You'll never know."

Mads leaned closer, looking at Hugh's  mouth and down his bare neck, moving the fabric of the robe just a little with his finger. 

"Tell me..."

Hugh smiled seductively. "Kiss me."

It was all Mads needed to hear, that Hugh wanted this, wanted more. He moved forward, taking hold of his beautiful  face and kissing him passionately. There was no audience now, he didn't have to pretend or hold back, and they murmured each others names into desperate kisses.

Hugh tasted the beer on his lips and something else, his own special taste that he'd had only sampled today, but it was familiar now and he craved more.

Mads pulled his robe apart and straddled him as they kissed, feeling his naked body under him, and looking down at it between kisses. "Fuck....you're beautiful."

"Look who's talking."

Mads smiled breathlessly "You think I'm beautiful Dancy? " He asked as kissed down Hugh's neck and chest, skimming lips across his hard nipples.

Hugh moaned softly, arching his back and grabbing Mads's hair. "From your cheekbones to your daddy tummy."

"In that case..." Mads sat up and took off his t-shirt putting Hugh's hands on his chest.

Hugh touched him, running fingers and palms across his body, biting softly around his nipple."And to think, you weren't sure about kissing me again."

"You make everything clearer." Mads pushed him back against the sofa, kissing him hard and moving against him, his pants rubbing on Hugh's naked skin. "Your breath, your skin, it's all so real." 

"...So real..." Hugh repeated, pulling on Mads tracksuit pants. "Take these off." 

Mads was tingling all over, Hugh turned him on so much. He stood up, dragging his pants down as Hugh watched, still sitting with his  robe open, then  pulled off his boxers and straddled him again. "And you should take this robe off completely, it's only fair Dancy" He said, pulling on it and smirking into another kiss.

"Of course" Hugh let it slip off his shoulders as they kept kissing, grinding against each other now and hearing their own moans echo around the hotel room.

"Fuck Hugh....I need this...need you." Mads pulled him up, kissing his lips and neck as he did so.  "The bed...." He managed to say, stumbling towards it and pulling Hugh with him.

 "Mmm... I want you inside me Mads... have you done this before?"

Mads looked him in the eyes, pinning his arms down on the bed, feeling how hard they were against each other  "No...have you?"  He smirked just a little, not quite believing  that they were here, like this and having this conversation

"Once... a long time ago....hmmm... Mads... you´ll need to stretch me before you.... fuck me... there's... lotion in the drawer." 

Mads raised an eyebrow, smirking wider now. "I wasn't expecting that Dancy....any of it." He reached for the lotion in the bedside table and squeezed some onto his fingers  as he gazed at Hugh, all laid out for him to take.

"Having second thoughts?"

"Fuck no." Mads smirked again, still looking at him. "I just can't believe we're doing this....and that the English gentleman Hugh Dancy knows more about it than I do."  He winked as he put a finger at Hugh's entrance, and slowly pushed it inside.

Hmmm that feels good." Hugh opened his legs wider. "Even English gentlemen ...uhhh... like sex."

Mads chuckled as he kissed up and down Hugh's athletic thighs, biting softly,  as he moved his finger around inside him. "Point taken...but I'd never imagined..." He pushed another finger in, making Hugh gasp.  "....this." He moved up to kiss Hugh's soft lips as he found the younger mans prostate.  "Am I doing it right Dancy?"

"Hmmm... fuck yes... keep going."

They kept kissing, exploring each other's eager mouths as Mads opened Hugh up, rubbing his prostate and feeling it swell. "I love making you wet like this..."  His hard cock was throbbing and he could see Hugh dripping onto his own skin.  "Tell me how good it is...."

"I fucking love it.  Hmmm... please... Mads... I need you..."

Mads gasped, wanting so much to give Hugh what he needed but he penetrated him with a third finger and kept going. "Hmmm...are you sure I've "stretched you" enough?" He looked down at Hugh, squirming around on the bed and smirked again. "You're the expert."

"Fuck... " Hugh took hold of his cock and started stroking it. "Shut up and ... fuck me."

Mads grinned, enjoying how Hugh was as desperate as he was. "I fucking will." He  thrust his fingers against Hugh's prostate one more time, harder than before and kissed him softly, biting at his lips, before sliding his fingers out and moving to coat his rock hard cock with the lotion.

"Finally!" Hugh said, half smiling half moaning and wrapped his legs around Mads's hips, urging him on with his body. 

Mads positioned himself feeling Hugh's legs tighten around him. He leaned down so close to Hugh's face, hair falling in his eyes.  "I've been waiting all night for this...dreaming about it...you've wanted it for mere minutes Dancy..." He kissed him  again and rubbed the head of his cock on Hugh's entrance, "....so impatient."

"I wanted you to... fuck me...hmm... since we were filming.....uhh... the last scene..."

Mads looked down at him searching his eyes, not quite believing what he was hearing, before pushing gently  inside inside him, finally feeling his warmth and groaned loudly. "Fuck....Hugh....you felt it too?" He started thrusting slowly, just a couple of times to try it out, then harder and faster, loving how it felt, as Hugh moved with him trying to meet his thrusts.

 "Yes.. uhhh... I felt it too."  Hugh grabbed his hips, holding on and feeling his rhythmic thrusts. "You feel... bloody amazing... fuck..."

Mads made a sound, somewhere  between a gasp and a laugh. "You even fuck British." 

"And how would that be?" Hugh was smiling but he gasped as Mads hit his prostate.  "Hmmm....fuck Mads, right there."

Mads thrust harder against his swollen prostate, over and over again. "You fuck ... in a British accent." 

"You like that." Hugh kissed him roughly, running a hand through his silver tinged hair and grabbing a fistful of it. 

"Hmmm...yes I fucking do." Mads went harder, so desperate to come inside him, and started stroking his wet cock. Hugh barely made a sound this time, the added sensation was almost too much as he reached the edge of euphoria. he kissed Mads roughly, bit his lips, only releasing them when he couldn't suppress a loud moan.

"Mads... I'm so bloody.....close..."

"Come on my skin Hugh..."

"Yes... yes... Mads..." Hugh grabbed onto Mads's shoulders in anticipation of his release, needing to be closer to him. "Fuck.... Mads...hmm..." He came moaning his friends name and spilling white hot lust between their bodies, feeing him still thrusting inside, hard and throbbing, so desperate to let go. "Come inside me Mads... I want to feel you.."

And he did. Harder than he ever remembered coming before, hot and deep inside the beautiful man underneath him. before dropping onto Hugh's heaving chest, gasping and smiling.

Hugh revelled in feeling his warm, spent body on top of him. He kissed Mads's shoulder, feeling  goosebumps rise on his own kindled skin.

Mads raised his head, looking up at him, still smiling and kissed his chest, feeling Hugh's goosebumps on his lips. "Are we cuddling now Dancy?" He said breathlessly.

"You bet your perfect arse we are." Hugh laughed softy, thinking for a moment. "I guess we are... any complaints?"

"No." Mads answered quietly as he pulled out gently then moved to lay beside Hugh, pulling him close and stroking his face.  "I don't know what happens now though..."

Hugh pulled the covers over them, feeling the warmth of both their bodies. "Now we sleep, and tomorrow you'll make me breakfast and after that... . we'll see."

Mads smiled, enjoying the closeness as he closed his eyes. "Ok Dancy, it's a deal."

 


End file.
